Perdiéndola
by Neil Josten
Summary: Se cuestiona si no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las brechas entre las dos, todavía con la sensación de sus dedos acariciándole el rostro en señal de disculpas y la mirada repleta de desconcierto que le dedicó a ese titán en medio del caos y la devastación. *GL*


**Renuncia:** todo de papá Hajime que mata a sus niños como moscas.

**Advertencias:** spoilers. No sigue el canon pero no es AU del todo... What If?, probablemente. Angst.

**Notas originales:** dedico este fic a _Nakuru_, quien me tocó de AI en el evento "Todo lo que quiero para Navidad es..." de Minivicios. Traté de no poner tanto OOC, también que el ambiente tristón del fic fuese lo que espera; es lo que sale con mis mixes depresivos. En fin, ojalá le guste (:

**Notas nuevas:** es posible que alguien lo lea y diga "Esto se me hace familiar". Por un error mío lo borré y ahora lo re-publico, esa es la explicación.

* * *

**S**entir afecto por Ymir es sinónimo de servir sus lágrimas en una copa y endulzarla con su sangre y penas antes de beberla.

Historia es, quizá, lo suficientemente fuerte, o despiadada, para aguantar tal martirio, así como ha aguantado cada una de las desgracias que atiborran su vida (tambaleándola, oscureciéndola, manchando con tinturas el lienzo en blanco de lo que solía ser). Christa, por el contrario, no lo es tanto. Ni una pizca.

Porque esa parte de sí misma llegó a ser amable y considerada en exceso, llegó a guardar en su pecho los elogios constantes a su belleza y las noches en que ella junto a los demás novatos de su escuadrón admiraron el firmamento aún con la claridad de que al alzar una mano hacia las luces parpadeantes las estrellas asemejarían evaporarse ante su tacto tímido. Y es que no le es sencillo ni grato mirarse en un espejo y encontrar el reflejo de una ella que es diferente con unos ojos que parecen suyos y la incredulidad grabada en su piel de granito. Percatarse de que tiene enfrente a alguien de la realeza y no un simple soldado.

— Christa. Historia. Christa. Historia ¿son lo _mismo_, no? —Murmura a nadie.

Al fin y al cabo son dos jóvenes aunque parecidas, distintas a su vez; con la desdicha de compartir cuerpo y rasgos físicos, divididas por un antes y un después.

E Historia no puede evitar sentirse un poco _amarga_, un poco _tonta_, envidiando y encelando a Christa, alguien que ya no existe —y tal vez no lo hizo nunca—. Christa, la que suele mantener una sonrisa calma y reconfortante y puede librarse de todos los antiguos fantasma del pasado, incluso en un periodo muy breve. Christa, a quien Ymir le ha propuesto juguetona que se casasen finalizada la guerra y _oh_, eso lastima en exceso. Ya que es posible que ellas no vuelvan a reencontrarse jamás bajo esas circunstancias y todo por causas que están más allá de su alcance, del de Ymir, del de ambas.

Más si Historia palpa la inseguridad a su alrededor.

Y la recuerda en las noches frías que le congelan los huesos y las entrañas, recuerda los días felices, más que los actuales, al menos. Y hace esfuerzos increíbles para no desmoronarse y llorar, repitiendo en su mente «Quiero permanecer a tu lado, quiero permanecer a tu lado, quiero» cuestionándose si estará bien, si no es demasiado tarde para arreglar las brechas entre las dos y todavía con la sensación de sus dedos acariciándole el rostro en señal de disculpas y la mirada repleta de desconcierto que le dedicó a ese titán en medio del caos y la devastación y los aullidos. Ese titán, la contraparte de Ymir.

_Lo lamento_.

_«¿Pero qué? ¿Qué es lo que lamentas, Ymir? no lo digas. No. Por favor. Sólo no me abandones. No tú…»_

— Tú, más que nadie —prosigue, con un hilo de voz.

Pues al haberse visto atada a su padre Historia se confunde. La duda persiste. Sobrevive a expensas de ella, cuando no debe ser así. Historia se pregunta (si se supone que la débil es Christa, la que desapareció para siempre) ¿por qué que daría todo por retroceder las cosas, con cada nuevo descubrimiento?, ¿por qué no se comporta como la heredera al trono que es, muy en el fondo?

Entonces observa a Eren y sus pupilas se convierten en témpanos de hielo. Y le martillean los oídos, recreándose la imagen nítida en su subconsciente de ese momento crucial en que su secreto fue revelado. Luego, y sin una pausa, se traslada a Ymir, saltando de lo alto de la torre, con un gruñido gutural y estelas de luz y humo y ella, muda e incrédula, con los músculos tensados cual cuerda de violín a punto de romperse.

_«Permanece a mi lado, es lo único que te pido»_.

_¿Eso es más que suficiente?_

— Lo es — insiste. Procura que ni Eren ni su padre la escuchen, procura resguardarse de la crueldad y el dolor bajo las mangas de su blusa, a la cual se aferra con ímpetu. No obstante, tiembla, sin notarlo. Tiembla y se muerde los labios—. O lo era, no. Eso basta. Yo–

_«No sé»_.

El aire hace crujir las ramas de los arboles. Reina el silencio, reina probablemente como ella ha de reinar en un futuro próximo.

Historia se permite pensar en Frida, unos minutos, unos segundos, el tiempo se le escapa. No tiene la más remota idea de cuánto lleva ahí. Será un día, serán seis, quizá doce. Qué más da.

Ni Frida ni Ymir están con ella.

_Lo siento. Lo siento. Lo siento_.

Y esas simples dos palabras la persiguen, trepan por su garganta, enredándose, asfixiándola. Le dificultan la acción de respirar.

Historia intenta descubrir su significado infructuosamente, con la sensación cada vez más verosímil de que el cariño que alberga por Ymir le hace daño, tanto o más que una cuchilla; y le gusta compararlo con metáforas y poesías antiguas sólo para mitigar las heridas abiertas en su corazón, las que no se cierran y de las que descienden riachuelos escarlatas al susurrar su nombre «Ymir, Ymir» quedamente y sin abrir la boca, siquiera.

Considera qué extraño es que ambas mantuvieran oculta otra cara de sí mismas. ¿Acaso Ymir hubiese demorado más en transformarse si ella no se presentaba como Historia? Le gusta imaginar que es así. Que Ymir no quiso que fuese la única con tal carga sobre sus hombros.

_«Ymir, ella, rescatadla. Prométanme que la rescatarán»_.

Porque Ymir es su caballero en brillante armadura. Ymir la ha venido salvando en incontables ocasiones. Y a Historia no le molesta ese hecho.

Ser atrapada en un abrazo cálido, oyendo su risa bromista —tras todo el pavor y muertes— es algo natural. Después de todo.

Con tal de permanecer juntas no pide nada más, sólo eso. Percibirla a su lado. Contar sus pecas, una a una, delineándolas cuando duerme. Perderse en sus ojos de cacao. Sintiéndola como amiga, camarada, amor. Eso es lo único que necesita (excepto que está el efímero detalle de que Historia no está segura de si lo desea ella, o la tal Christa, y su reflejo se empaña, e Historia no logra definir quién es quién y mantiene un porte caído, sosegado).

_«Quédate. Por mí. Por nosotras»_.

_No puedo_.

Pero es insignificante, al final, ¿cierto? Sean de la nobleza o no, un titán aliado con traidores o no, a Historia le gustaría quitarse de encima el papel de damisela y ser más valiente. Que Ymir sea simplemente Ymir. Y que ella pueda enfrentarse a la muchacha detrás del espejo y mirarla fijamente, donde sea que se encuentre. No continuar guardándose para sí todas esas ansiedades, inquietudes, suplicas. Convertir sus incontables «Es mi turno de salvarte» en realidad, no una mera fantasía.

Porque le duele, tanto, tanto.

_«Te extraño. Te espero»_.

Y Ymir se ha ido, lejos del alcance de su palma. Ymir no está. Y todo lo que le queda a Historia es invocar su nombre constantemente, como una mantra, mitigando sus deseos de quebrarse y no ser recompuesta de nuevo. Consciente de que el "felices para siempre" se esfuma cual humo de incienso mientras derrocha lágrimas inexistentes por la ausencia, cuando de pronto ya no confía en si es Christa o Historia la que se entristece por su corazón marchito y sueña con un mundo donde pueda ser más mujer que guerrera.

Y ella tampoco lo sabe, pero en alguna tierra distante Ymir observa el cielo estrellado, susurrando un «Perdón» que no la alcanza.

* * *

_Se aceptan tomates, lechugas, sandías..._


End file.
